


CAPRICIOUS

by altruis_me



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altruis_me/pseuds/altruis_me
Summary: “You know I do not believe in love. You know how I dislike the concept of love. You know how much I hate ‘love’ and yet you have the guts to tell me this?” he shakes his head in disbelief. He trusted Jinhwan so much despite having a major trust issue and this is how it turns out? He feels strongly betrayed by his confession.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	CAPRICIOUS

Jinhwan glances over the digital clock on the drawer, it shows right now is about 2 AM in the morning and here he is lying on his comfortable bed and yet he still cannot sleep. He is not usually like this. In fact, he likes to sleep and he sleeps a lot even during the day. There is only one exact reason why he is wide awake at this kind of hour. Bothered. He is bothered either by something or _someone_. He releases a heavy sigh while looking so frustrated. This is not the first time he is facing insomnia, actually, he has been facing this for a few days recently.  
He gets up from the king-sized bed that feels empty, he cannot hold this any longer. He wants to sleep. He _needs_ to sleep. He is thankful that today is Sunday so if he takes some sleeping pills it will not affect the rest of the members’ activities because Sunday is their free day during the week. Everyone is free to leave the apartment separately to attend their own business or they can just stay inside all day.  
He walks lazily to the kitchen and gets himself a glass of warm water. He catches a breath and drink it quickly, feeling so thirsty like he has not drunk all day. After emptying the glass, he takes a deep breath while eyeing the living room that can be seen from where he stands on. The room is so dark except the kitchen, sometimes it scares him how dark the living room can be. _He hates the dark_. He abruptly breaks apart his stare to the floor, he cannot bear the weird feeling that is starting to creep over him because of darkness. He quickly refills the glass and open the top cabinet to get sleeping pills.  
“Fuck,” he murmurs under his breath for not being able to reach the bottle. On a night like this, he does not like his height at all. Cuteness cannot help him to reach the top cabinet.  
He takes a step back and start jumping to see where the bottle at. It takes a while to spot the bottle because of the minimum light and a few items are placed messily covering the bottle. After a couple of tries, he finally found the bottle which is placed in the middle of this large cabinet.  
“Fucking hell,” he curses again, knowing this will not be easy to reach it. He attempts a few jumps to reach it. After 10th times of trying, he finally reached it. And that is where he fucked up. He accidentally knocked over some items.  
“Shit, shit, shit,” panic rushes over him. He quickly gets down to pick up the shattered items and try to clean them up. Just when he cleaning up he hears a low husky voice calling him.  
“Hyung?” He freezes. _That voice_. _His voice_.  
“What are you doing? Are you okay?” He asks again, feeling worried about what he just saw.  
“Junhoe-ya, I am okay” he finally able to respond to the younger question, eyes still glued to the shattered items.  
Not believing Jinhwan’s answer, he abruptly gets down beside the older to check out closer the mess he has caused.  
“Are you sick? Why are you messing with medicines cabinet?” he throws a worried look to him.  
Jinhwan finally took his eyes off the floor, quickly facing someone that has been avoiding him these past few days. The reason why he has been having insomnia almost every night. Junhoe.  
“I was just t-trying to get s-some sleeping pills b-but I am okay,” Jinhwan stutters. It feels weird talking to him just now when they have not talked for days.  
“Oh,” he replies coldly. It is scary how fast he changes emotions and tones from worried to nonchalant. He gets up, ready to leave the older and the mess he made. Just before he leaves, the older speaks up,  
“J-junhoe-ya why are you even here?” he asks softly, feeling scared of what his response would be.  
“I was writing poems and your action disturbed me,” he answers harshly.  
Suddenly Jinhwan’s heart feels painful, he has to hold his breath so he will not groan by the sting feeling he is facing right now.  
“Sorry Junhoe-ya…” his voice gets lower as his stare falling to the floor. Without any answer the younger leaves the room, leaving the older alone.


End file.
